cawfandomcom-20200216-history
HvF: Good MILF Hunting
Hogan vs. Flair: Good MILF Hunting was HVF's 4th show. It premiered on HVF's YouTube channel in full on October 7th, 2010. Commentators Lead: 'Joe Lexington '''Color: '"Caveman" Carl Touretta '''BUILD UP A recap video of Final Fantasy Football highlighted the main parts of the previous show. - Team Flair again did not fare well at Final Fantasy Football as Maven was the team’s only winner in a match that Flair refereed. Flair however signed a secret weapon for his team in Linda Hogan, Hulk’s ex-wife. Flair and Linda filed a lawsuit against Hulk Hogan for divorce payments associated with designer clothing. To defend his claims, Hogan hired his best friend and divorce attorney Brutus Briefcase. Both teams agreed to settle it in the ring instead of in court in a Tables and Lawyers in Court match. - As a reward for winning, 5 of the winners from Final Fantasy Football would square off in a 5-way elimination match where wins count on every pinfall and submission, and elimination would count as a loss. Both MEAT Stasiak and Jeff Hardy enter the match as the only undefeated wrestlers while Rookie Orton was never pinned or submitted in regular competition. - Flair hired the Wedding Stinger to serve as entertainment for Linda Hogan’s marriage to one of Brooke’s classmates. To combat this, Hogan sent for Team Weed captain Rob Van Dam to combat him in the Impact main event. - Bubba the DJ remained as the only Cover Band member without a mark in the win column. Per an agreement with DDP, Bubba the DJ would face an opponent of similar wrestling caliber, Jay Leno. MATCHES (H) denotes member of Team Hogan (F) denotes member of Team Flair (W) denotes member of Team Weed (CB) denotes member of The Cover Band MATCH #1 - "Late Night TV Host vs. Early Morning Radio DJ" Bubba the DJ (CB) vs. Jay Leno (F) Bubba the DJ def. Jay Leno by pinfall following a punch to the face MATCH #2 - "Impact Main Event” Rob Van Dam (W) vs. The Wedding Stinger (F) RVD def. Wedding Stinger by pinfall with a split-legged moonsault MATCH #3 - "5-way Winners Elimination Match” Rookie Orton (H) vs. Jeff Hardy (W) vs. MEAT Stasiak (H) vs. Maven (F) vs. Torrie Wilson (H) vs. Steiner (H) Steiner entered the match on his own because Steiner does what he wants to do, and mainly to extract revenge on Jeff Hardy. Maven eliminates Rookie Orton with a backslide Torrie Wilson eliminates MEAT Stasiak by pinfall after a back elbow Torrie Wilson eliminates Maven by pinfall with a slap Jeff Hardy eliminates Steiner by pinfall after a Twist of Fate Jeff Hardy eliminates Torrie Wilson by pinfall after a jawjacker MATCH #4 - Popcorn Match Matt Hardy & Hardcore Holly vs. DEFAULT & Scotty 2 Hotty Match was declared a no contest due to Matt Hardy wrestling. Footage from the 1986 Mid-South Implosion replaced the remainder of the match. Note: Matt Hardy was served a double lifetime ban from HVF following the match for his shitty YouTube channels and complaining. MAIN' EVENT - "Tables and Lawyers in Court (TLC) Match"' Hogan & Brutus Briefcase (H) vs. Flair & Linda Hogan(F) Flair & Linda Hogan def. Hogan & Brutus Briefcase when Flair pinned Briefcase after the Figure Four AWARDS The Producer's Award went to the TLC Main Event Match as decided by the show's producers. The Fans Choice Award also went to the TLC Main Event Match for most views. The show was listed as a featured event on CAW Underground. Category:Hogan Vs Flair